Mass Effect Reconstruction
by Superwiggy
Summary: After the war with Reapers is over there are no celebrations, only destruction. See how Shepard and other surviving squadmates deal with what has happened. This is my first fan fic and the first chapter is kinda short sorry.


Mass Effect Reconstruction

Chapter 1

Shepard sits on his ship, the Normandy; this ship had got him in and out of the most dangerous situations on the planet. The Normandy was now sitting on Earth; it was one of the many ships that had fought in the battle against the Reapers. Now that the war is over though it just sat in the rubble near some of the other ships. Shepard was sitting on his now favourite part of the ship, the bar. He got up and started pacing, drink in hand. He had saved the universe, everyone loved him but he did not care. _Liara is dead _Shepard thought to himself. He had not cried in a long time, not since he was a child but when she died, he lost control. He shot the indoctrinated Cerberus son of a bitch who killed her and then he cried. In the middle of a galactic war, he cried. _For fuck's sake I let Wrex and Grunt die so I could save her but it didn't matter._ Shepard knew he would have done it again and again though. He loved her; she was the only person he ever loved. Shepard heard the door open. He didn't even realize he was crying when Garrus walked in.

"Commander I just wanted to say"

Shepard didn't let him finish, "Get the fuck out."

His words were cold but he wasn't yelling. Anger, sadness, and self hatred were all contained within Shepard's eyes so Garrus knew he should leave him alone.

Garrus left the room feeling guilty. He could have saved Liara, he could have saved the man he called his mentor and best friend a world of pain. If he had been paying better attention, if he had been more alert he could have saved Liara, he knew it. Tali was waiting for Garrus, "Didn't go well huh?"

Garrus Replied as he walked straight past her, "No."

Garrus sat down to eat. He hated the food they had on the ship but it was the only turian food they had and he couldn't complain. Tali sat down next to him, and then an injured Mordin Solus came walking in. _Great, _Garrus thought, _here comes the pity party._

Tali started "Garrus we know you blame yourself but you can't, you couldn't have saved her….. No one could."

Mordin continued "The chances of you making that shot were astronomically low in the amount of time you had in fact-."

Garrus got up which stopped Mordin "Both of you shut up! I know I could have made that shot! I was there; I know what I can do and neither of you were two feet from her the second she died! If I was quicker I could have stopped this whole thing from happening!"

That was it for Tali "Garrus! You listen to me! Why the fuck would you blame yourself! Blame the god damn reapers, blame Cerberus! Excuse me for my language."

Garrus just stared at Tali for a moment the walked out of the room. Tali let out a sigh and looked over at Mordin. Mordin decided to finish the point he was making earlier. "You know my friends died out there too but I don't act surprised. The probabilities of us defeating the reapers were miniscule and I am just not surprised of what happened. Well other than us defeating the Reapers. I am saddened by their deaths but I am not surprised."

Tali walked out of the room just like Garrus did. Mordin stood there wondering what he said. Mordin decided to go talk to the commander. The door opened and immediately Shepard said without looking at Mordin "I suggest you get the fuck out of here Mordin."

"Commander listen I know you are depressed about Liara, probably clinically depressed and I can help you with that if you want but anyway on to my main point people need you Shepard you are everyone's hero. You are no longer the saviour of the Citadel; you are the saviour of the galaxy. People need heroes and people are going to want to see you, they need to see you to help them rebuild, they need you to tell them it's all right and that things will get better, they need to see you to understand life goes on, and they need to see you to start anew."

Shepard downed his drink and looked at Mordin. "Do they need me Mordin, do they really? They don't, they need Shepard the hero, not Shepard the depressed, angry, self loathing, and possibly a little suicidal lunatic that stands in front of you. I really suggest you leave me alone Mordin."

Shepard left the bar and headed for the elevator, Mordin turned around and looked at Shepard as he got in. "You better revert back to Shepard the hero then."

"Not that easy Mordin," Shepard replied as the elevator door closed.


End file.
